


Partners: SoulxMaka drabbles

by Jkdoesntcare



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, other main characters make minor appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkdoesntcare/pseuds/Jkdoesntcare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots, not connected; Mostly porn, with some feelings sometimes. (OLD - 2010-2013ISH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely Old works, that im posting to here so I can have all my writings in one place.

Maka awoke from her nap in a shock, as the thunder outside struck loudly. She groaned slightly, agitated, picking her head off the desk in her room. She fell asleep during another one of her study sessions and one of her last study sessions. It was senior year, and her final exams were closer than ever. She couldn't help but feel overly stressed, so stressed that her and Soul hadn't talk to each other normally for about a week. They were both stressed, and it was putting strain on their relationship.

"God my head hurts..." Maka mumbled running her hand through her think blond hair. She was extremely irritated that she fell asleep during one of the most important studies in her life right now, and even more irritated that Soul wasn't doing the same. He had left to go to dinner with their friends, which Maka would have gone to join, too regardless of her homework, if Soul wouldn't have made a comment about how she 'never has fun anymore'. Who was she to defy his supposedly true statement?

"Dickhead.." she cursed to herself, getting up tiredly and shuffling into the kitchen. All the lights were out, the only light sources coming from the moon and lightning strikes shining through the living room window. Maka pulled the back of her blue plaid skirt down some and walked over to the fridge, disregarding the light switch, mostly because Soul always makes her turn on the lights and the idea of listening to Soul wasn't making her happy at the moment.

"Of course he would drink all the milk, again." she said out loud angrily. Soul always does these sorts of things, disregard for others. Maka slammed the door shut and stormed to her room, a little more upset then she should be at there being no milk. Soul thought he was the only one to go have fun? No, she could have fun too. Maka raked through her closet for something to wear, and she found it. A sexy red dress she had been saving for a special occasion, that by the looks of things would never come.

"When did I get this again?" She thought out loud.

"I must have got it for a dance Soul wouldn't go to..." she concluded angrily. Maka slipped the dress on and it fit nice on her curves she'd acquired through the years. The dress stopped a couple of inches past her butt, with a couple of inches of red frill coming off. The straps came up around her neck and her entire back was exposed except for 5 lines that went across mid back, with what appeared to be music notes spread across them. She smiled at herself, it had been a while since she had gotten dressed up. After that Maka pulled on some red ribbon high heels and let her hair down past her shoulders, she felt nice, she felt sexy. The only problem, where to go?

"Hello? Tsubaki?" She chimed on the phone with her best friend. "Yeah, I think we should go to a club or something. I decided to pull out that red dress I never got to wear you know?" Tsubaki responded back happily on the other side of the phone, to Maka's enjoyment.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there okay?" and with that Maka grabbed her purse and headed to Club Caution.

"So..." Tsubaki said awkwardly smiling. Everyone was present, Soul, Maka, Death the kid, Black star, Patti and Liz. They were sitting in a V.I.P room Liz had managed to snag, and everyone could feel the tension between Soul and Maka, especially since they were sitting at opposite sides of the room. A very unnatural thing to happen, even before they were dating.

"This is bullshit." Black Star snorted blankly. "what kind of V.I.P room doesn't have a bartender."

"It's getting here so shut your trap!" Liz yelled forcefully "this wasn't easy to get you know, be grateful for once!"

"I'm sorry Liz-" Tsubaki started to say bit got interrupted, much to her slight irratation.

"No!" Black star announced grumpily, "We should have just sat with all the other normal people who get beer! Just because Maka came doesn't make it special!"

"Black star don't say such-" Tsubaki was interrupted again, this time by Liz.

"Hey I just wanted to show my friend a good time, I don't see you on the dance floor! You want some Beer, go get some douche-bag. " Liz argued back.

"Yeah! Douche-bag!" Patti chimed in afterwards.

"I shouldn't have too!" BlackStar shouted "I have a babe all ready, so no point in dancing with a bunch of losers. I'm here for the beer bitch. Now get it out."

Everyone stared at Maka. The long awaited Maka-chop had been put off too long, and Liz was waiting for it because she really didn't have anything else to say. Kid cleared his throat.

"Maka, why don't you and the girls go and dance for a while?" Kid said gently, sitting next to Maka and smiling. It reminded her of a true gentleman.

"Yeah!" the rest of the girls yelled.

"Come one Maka!" Patti echoed grabbing her arm. "You can get yourself a nice strong man to comfort you."

"Wait, what?" Maka asked bewildered. She knew her and Soul were kind of tense right now, but she didn't think he really felt that disconnected from their relationship. "Why would I-"

"You and Soul broke up right? Don't worry there are plenty of guys here tonight, I'll help you promise 'cause that's what best friends do!" Patti cheered enthusiastically.

"Wait, Soul did you?-" Maka tried to chime in before Patti took her out of the room; she listened back intently for his reply.

"Who cares." Soul responded blankly, drinking down some water. Soul had never been a man to drink.

Maka fought hard to hold back the tears, how could he not tell her he broke up with her? She came here to try and mend things but, he had already decided they were broken up. Without even trying to talk to her. Men, Maka thought bitterly. She felt a familiar wall build its way up again, and her expression went blank.

"Maka." Tsubaki said curiously, pointed to the guy in front of her, smiling gently. "Hello maka? Someone is talking to you. "

"Oh, hello." Maka managed to say, startled from her thoughts, "Yes?"

"hi, I- was wondering I-if maybe you would like to dance with me?" the boy asked. Maka could tell he was shy, young. Maka put on her best face to let him down easy, but when she saw Soul out of the corner of her eye watching, she decided a little dancing should be fine. Why the hell should he care? He'd long decided their relationship wasn't worth trying for.

"Yeah that be great!" she said dramatically, overly happy, to make sure Soul saw her smile from the V.I.P room on the second floor.

"I need someone to comfort me right now." She pouted playfully, and felt a slight sting in her soul connection with her weapon. She ignored it.

"Well, W-why what happened?" The boy responded, leading her to the dance floor, his musky brown hair looked more soft and fluffy than hers did. It was cute.

"Someone broke my heart, but I guess in reality that's just what guys do right? " She replied seriously, in a whisper. The boy turned over to her and gave her a gentle sympathy look in his deep blue eyes. She almost swooned, but then remembered how utterly boring blue eyes were in comparison to her ex-lovers.

When they reached the middle of the dance floor she heard the familiar song of 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga. She laughed to herself, she indeed needed to lose her heart on the dance floor. "Well," she started with fake happiness. "Lets dance."

They danced for about an hour, the boy never came to close to her, only periodically would her brush his hand against her thigh, or breathe on her neck. He told her he was a history major, at some random school she didn't care to remember. He was the top of his class, very Maka like, but she found it hard to care. She opted instead for her own fun. Every time Maka swayed her hips, his breathing got harsh and she laughed. Boy were so easy to please.

Boys were so utterly boring.

"Well!" Maka laughed with fake tiredness, walking back with the boy. "That was fun!" Not really, she thought to herself though. ""Thanks, I needed that. You know long day, guy breaks your heart, you wanna forget about it for a while."

"I have an apartment..." the boy said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly at her. "you can come over if you want. Just to get your mind of things that's all, nothing else. We could watch movies or talk or something. Its pretty nice actually and I-"

"No thank you." Maka laughed awkwardly, "But I really should be getting home, and back to my friends. Ya know?"

"Okay..." the boy responded, giving Maka a quick kiss on the cheek, a bold move he thought, and leaving after handing her a piece of paper with his number, written at the bottom a quick 'I'm sorry he broke your heart, your such a nice person.' Maka smiled slightly to herself, some boys were just so sweet sometimes. She turned around to head back to the V.I.P room when something surprised her.

"Ah, Soul!" She said suddenly, "don't scare me like that! You're lucky we're in a club."

"Yeah whatever." Soul responded blankly, his hands in his jean pockets, and his red dress shirt undone slightly at the top. "I'm heading home, do you want to come?"

"Well I don't want to ruin your walk." Maka replied bitterly, looking away while giving him a light 'shoo away' motion with her hand. "so I guess not."

"Its your choice, I just thought you'd feel better not walking alone in the middle of a storm, at night. Defenseless." Soul concluded nonchalantly. "…but whatever, do what you want."

"Wait," Maka said pulling on his arm. "Let me just say goodbye to everyone, is that okay?" She tried to look him in the eyes, but he kept looking off in the distance, she could feel the shields up through their wave length. She didn't want it to end like this.

"hurry up." he responded with an edge.

The walk home was everything less than romantic, in Maka's opinion. The only reason she was clutching Soul's arm for dear life was because it was cold as hell, much more than it had been on her walk over. It was also raining, and Soul only had a single person umbrella. Despite being angry at him, she wasn't going to get wet and he didn't seem too pissed to have her clinging to him. When they finally reach the steps to their apartment, Maka hastily let go of him, running up the steps in hopes Soul would stare at her ass and feel like a douche for dumping her. When she reached the top, her echo fell when she didn't catch him looking…maybe he did just not love her anymore.

"Feels nice to be home, neh?" Maka chimed forcefully as they walked into the apartment. She took off her heels at the door, and started walking towards the light switch. "Hold on I'll get the-"

"Too late." Soul's deep voice echoed throughout the house, blankly. "I got it."

"Oh." Maka responded "Well thanks," she forced out. "you usually make me do it."

"Yeah I know." Soul said sighing. "but you don't like doing it all the time do you?"

"Well, it's really okay." Maka replied "I don't really mind, it's a stupid thing to whine about right?." she smiled at him warmly, or rather as warmly as she could possibly manage being so mad and heartbroken at him.

"Maka." Soul sighed, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. She was startled, cringing away from him a bit. He noticed, grimly backing away a tad.

"You don't have to take care of everything it's really okay. Besides," he laughed bitterly, lightly turning back off the light switch, "you would have gotten mad if I made you turn it on and then suddenly back off."

"Yeah I would." She retorted just as bitterly, wanting to fulfill the urge to crawl into her bed and die. "What are you doing, you know how much it costs when you flick lights off and on?"

"Yes maka.." he slightly smiled, very briefly, walking over to the grand piano in the corner, and sitting down on the seat in front of it. "I know very well what my meister has repeated to me."

Maka watched him carefully, he wasn't acting like himself. She starred for a long while, remembering how much she loved Soul, how handsome he looked in a dress shirt, especially when unbuttoned at the top. She watched him stare at the keys, as if wondering what to play. He picked his hand up and pushed down one key, a low note. It sounded mournful. It spoke volumes in the language Maka knew soul used to communicate sometimes.

"Hey Soul.." she whispered walking over to the piano and leaning against it. "Did you..really break up with me?"

"No you baka." Soul snapped, quickly hitting two keys with his fingers, created a clashing noise.. "You just ran off with some other guy."

"Well how was I Supposed to know?" she responded angrily, pushing off against the piano. "Sorry! Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"wait." Soul sighed angrily, the situation not going the way he wanted it too. He grabbed her by the waist from behind. "Hey, listen to me."

"what?" She growled, struggling very slightly to get out of his grasp.

"Calm down a little bit okay?" Soul whispered in her ear, softly as if to apologize, stroking her hip with his thumb for comfort. "I'm sorry. It's been really stressful for both of us."

"Yeah." she replied bitter, not quite giving in yet; but opting to lean her head back on his shoulder, since he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. "you haven't been around much."

"and you have been ignoring me through studying too much." he responded calmly, but sharply. "but its fine I forgive you." he sighed, pulling up her chin and looking into her eyes deeply, trying to be as nice as possible. "I'm here to take care of you now…let me show you how sorry I am." Maka stared at him for a minute, waiting for the laugh that never came before she spoke.

"Who are you and why are you being so nice to me?" Maka answered incredulously, raising her brow slightly. "You're supposed to kiss me when I get angry and we have sex on the piano. That's how it works, though we haven't tried the piano quite yet."

"No, I'm being nice…" Soul sighed smugly, trying hard to restrict the grin from appearing on his serious and gentle face.

"Like your little pet boy. This is what you want right?" he said trailing feather light kisses down her neck and shoulders "soft, gentle and innocent.."

"Soul.." Maka whispered harshly. "You know what I like, and I'm not in the mood for games."

"Do I? I don't think I do anymore Maka." he replied quietly, turning her around to face him as he began to tread feather light fingers on the top of her covered breasts. "I'm not sure anymore..."

"Soul," Maka groaned lowly as he pulled her closer to him, starting to lightly knead her breast with just his fingertips.

Soul continued, trailing kisses down her neck and her shoulder, just barely getting to her breast before starting all over again. The actions were painstakingly slow and smooth to Maka's dismay and pleasure. She could feel his other hand making small rotations on her thighs, teasing her gently. Maka tried to look up at him so he could see her want in his eyes, but he wouldn't let her.

"No Maka." he stated blankly. "That will provoke unnecessary things."

"Soul." Maka huffed angrily, grinding herself into him. "Stop playing with me."

"I'm not," Soul chuckled "just being a nice boyfriend. Since apparently you're dating such a douche-bag."

"Just be yourself Soul, please." Maka whined playfully, grinding some more against him. "If you're a douche, you're a douche. I'm not a saint either…now get serious." She growled.

"I've had a really bad day, most of which is your fault Soul."

"Well what do you want me to be Maka?" Soul asked dangerously, letting his fingers brush a little further up than before on her thigh.

"How do you want me to act, oh darling Meister of mine?" he whispered in her ear softly.

"You know how soul..." she said quietly, unclipping her neck strap. "I want you to be yourself...and you call me darling one more time, I'll punch you." she whispered, letting the straps fall down in front of her, just barely covering her chest.

"I want you to want me. I want you to show me you want me Soul…"

"Really?" Soul chuckled, pressing a finger against her underwear.

"But I want to know what you like Maka, I want to know what-" he pressed harder, breathing in her ear, "you feel when I do certain things to you."

"Soul!" Maka moaned. "Please stop playing around already." she looked up at him forcefully, the moon shining in her green hues. "This isn't funny…"

"It's not." Soul said forcefully, unzipping the dress slowly and pulling it right off of maka's body. She stood there in nothing but red Lacey underwear. "I simply," he breathed harshly in satisfaction at her form, taking a very erect nipple into his mouth and sucking on it lightly before releases and blowing on it. Maka shivered in enjoyment, but also from pride at the way he reacted to her body. She motioned backwards against the side of the piano, and leaned against it.

"I simply Maka, want to know what you like. I am your weapon…I live to serve you…"

"Soul." Maka said impatiently, "Please."

"Please what, Maka?" Soul stated loudly pressing Maka against the side of the piano harshly.

"What do you want me to do Maka? How do you want me to do it?" He whispered almost angrily, crimson locking with olive.

Maka responded by taking a handful of Souls hair and pulling his head down into a deep kiss. She fought for dominance to keep him busy, while she quickly got rid of his shirts and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. She thrust against him hard, and kept one of her ankles around his waist so he couldn't get away.

"Maka." Soul said dangerously, grabbing her hands and holding them down in an attempt to keep his cool.

"I said tell me you damn woman." he growled lowly, breathing hard.

"Tell you what soul?" Maka responded breathless

"Tell you everything you already know? Tell you that I love when you thrust inside of me and don't stop in till I'm unable to walk?" She ripped her hands out of his grip and smashed her hips forward into his, fisting both her hands in his hair as she continued to mutter in his ear, her voice gaining volume.

"…Or that I love when you grab my hips with both hands and pump me as hard as you can, while chanting in my ear that you love me? Or maybe that it turns me on when I hear you mumble the word 'fuck'," she emphasized the word, "under your breath so breathlessly that it makes goosebumps go up my spine? What do you want me to tell you Soul? What are you-" Maka was cut off by the sudden invasion of her mouth. Soul didn't dare take his mouth off hers, for fear of what he might say. Instead he decided to show her what he thought of that, by ripping off their last pieces of clothes and bringin her around the piano, smashing her down on to the piano keys with a loud clashing of random notes. It was then, when he decided to pry her legs open and thrust into with all his might, and take her for everything she was worth.

"Soul!" Maka screamed loudly, her face in the crook of his neck. "Oh my god soul, don't stop please!"

"Fuck!" Soul yelled without restraint, taking one of Maka's legs up over his shoulder and pumping farther inside of her. He grabbed both hips, and charged into her as deep and as fast as he could, but he knew her screams weren't loud enough to satisfy him.

"Fuck Maka!" he yelled again, a faint growl of satisfaction vibrating throughout his sultry base voice.

"Tell me what you want Maka. Tell me what you want and I swear to god I'll give it to you!"

"Soul!" Maka moaned loudly, pleading for mercy. "Soul please, please!"

"Please what Maka?" Soul growled picking his pace and nipping at Maka's neck, leaving a mark worthy of BlackStar's doing usually seen on Tsubaki.

"God Soul please just fuck me already." she whispered seriously into his neck.

"Please Soul just make me scream! You know I'm all yours…only yours…" She wept at him, leaning back against the head board of the piano so she could see him enter her repeatedly.

"Make me cum soul, please!" at her request, Soul buried himself in her deep and hard, to her much deserved pleasure. Maka moaned out, begging for him more. In the mist of it Soul got an idea.

"Flip over Maka."

"What?" Maka said pushing back against him just as eager as he does her. hard.

"Fuck Maka!" Soul roared in pleasure, throwing his head back a bit and returning, hunch over into her breasts. "Turn over so I can take you!"

Maka did what she was told immediately, and was rewarded when she instantly felt a surge of pleasure coarse through her veins when she felt him enter her. She screamed in excitement, pushes back at him hard as she can, her knees kept hitting the keys loudly, clashing notes repeatedly. She didn't think this would feel so good, that sex could feel so could especially after a fight. Soul took a handful of her hair and urged her head downward very gently to rest on the piano. She did as she was told, and begged him to go faster.

"god maka.." Soul groaned loudly, pumping into to harder. "you have to cum." He moaned, letting her head back up. He pumped into her a couple more times, and when she thrust back at him as hard as she could, he pulled out and came all over her. Maka groaned, not wanting to stop yet and kind of irked he didn't orgasm inside of her. That's the whole reason she got on the pill.

"Oh no." Soul chuckled, "we are not done."

Soul flipped Maka over and started to pump her with 2 fingers as fast as he could. "you're going to come for me Maka," he whispered kissing her stomach.

"soul I can't soul, please stop! It's too much soul I can't take it!" Maka begged sinking her hands in his hair, their foreheads touching. "I can't come soul."

"Yes. You. Can." Soul said huskily. "you're going to come for me Maka, right now." soul pumped harder.

"Now Maka."

"Soul-ah!" Maka screamed, releasing her orgasm. She collapsed, and luckily soul caught her. He took her to the couch in which they plopped on and laid there, breathless and thinking.

"so." Maka said lightly, laying her head on Soul's shoulder, being brave enough to touch the subject. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." soul said sharply, running his hand through his white hair. "Don't worry about it."

"Well." Maka laughed lightly, running her hand down his scar. "I guess it isn't because of jealousy, huh?" she joked. But when Soul didn't respond, her grin grew big.

"So, Mr. Cool gets super jealous of the nice guys huh?" she laughed out loud between kisses on his chest.

"shut up." Soul growled sitting up.

"Aw, don't get grouchy now." she laughed again, placing her hand in the space in between his legs to balance herself while she brought her face to his. "It's okay. I love you."

"Yeah..." Soul mumbled leaning forward and gently licking Maka's swollen bottom lip.

"I love you too, enough to pretend to be a nice guy."

"But I don't like nice guys like that boy..." Maka responded "because they can't go for a round-ah!" Before she could finish her sentence, Soul had her place on top of him, ready to go.

"neh Maka..." Soul said huskily, nibbling on her ear lobe. "Maybe you should try on top now…"


	2. Chapter 2

Maka awoke from her slumber in an instant. Her head was aching vigorously, and she hadn't even bothered to put up her hair before she went to bed; an unusual characteristic for the neat meister. She glanced over at the clock, it was only 11pm and she had been asleep maybe for an hour or two. Maka sighed deeply, and threw off her covers. She instantly felt the chill on her long legs that had toned quite elegantly since her mid-teens. She also, hadn't bothered putting on her usual pajama pants, opting instead to wear Soul's old, black zip-up jacket that he hadn't want anymore, therefore giving it to Maka. Unzipping the top of the black jacket slightly, she felt the nice breeze on her collarbone; it was a rather warm night, nothing uncharacteristic of summer in Death city.

Opening her door softly and walking out of her bedroom, she subconsciously glanced over at Souls bedroom door. Of course she knew he wasn't home yet, he'd go to a club with Black Star and their friends, without Maka. Something he did quite often, she would groan to herself. She huffed angrily and went to the fridge, looking for something cold she could pour down her throat.

"…god damnit Soul," she muttered under her breath, huffing and slamming the refrigerator door closed. The sounds echoed throughout the apartment, sending an eerie chill down her back. "….you drank all of the milk, like always."

Maka walked back to her room quietly, the soft steps of her stride sounding loud in her ears. She decided to leave her door open, hoping it would make her room at least a tiny bit colder in comparison to the current hot-as-hell temperature she was experiencing. Plopping onto her bed, Maka sighed and moved her head upwards at a slight angle to look out her window.

The night was calm and collective, the moon shining brightly onto the dark streets she had roamed in countless battles. She laughed as she sat up to get a better view, hoping she imagined what she thought she saw- because across the street she could see into another bedroom. Maka quickly got up and went over to the window, only to find out she had imagined right, and she quickly began to shut the blinds. At last second however, she got a good glance, no a GREAT glance at what was going on. The lady in the room met Maka's eyes with passion and lust, she grinned slyly at Maka, as Maka remembered just on time to look away from the scene when the man in the room gripped the woman's shoulder, preparing.

Maka could feel her face get flustered, though she was not new to the idea of sex, she couldn't understand how couples could just screw each other with the window open. Maka had never had sex before, but the idea in itself seemed ludicrous in her mind. Then all of a sudden, like on cue, she could smell the scent of her jacket, his scent, and it made the entire room seemed unbearably hot. She glided over to her body-sized mirror and looked at herself. She did love this jacket, his jacket, but not because it was his. She loved it because she could tease herself with it, because it was the only time she had FELT anything remotely close to beautiful.

It didn't matter that she didn't have the chest of a supermodel, she had grown a chest, a chest she believed was perfectly comfortable for her stature. And the way the jacket ended a little past her hips, making her legs look extremely sleek and slim. She loved the way she looked in the jacket at the moment, minus the messy hair and the slight bags under her eyes that were starting to form. But even after all that encouragement she had given herself, Maka sighed heavily, bangs reaching over to cover one eye. The problem was that she didn't, and couldn't, wear this jacket all the time and in the way she was wearing it. She wasn't Blair; she couldn't pull it off in front of other people. Maka gripped her arms and rested her head against the mirror in defeat. No one would ever want this body, her body. And right when Maka felt she was about to cry, she unexpectedly didn't. Besides being well past the stage of crying her eyes out every night, she had the jacket from the man of her dreams, did she not? She could smell him on it, even though it was fading…so why can't she just, well, pretend?

How long had she locked away her love for her weapon deep inside her? A secret she refused, even under the threat of torture, to reveal to anyone. Even Tsubaki. She had so much with Soul, he was her weapon, her best friend, her savior, her hero, her comfort, her everything but-a lover. She wouldn't throw everything away for a chance, especially after the tragedy of her mother and father. However, what was stopping her from pretending he could be hers?

Maka immediately remembered the couple across the street and flushed again. She could feel her legs twitching, and if Soul wasn't home then he wasn't home. Maka turned around and looked at the clock. It read 11:30pm in bright neon red letters. She bit her lip for a second, debating. Soul wouldn't be home until at LEAST midnight, which gave her 30 minutes. Plenty of time, right? Right. It wasn't long before she couldn't control herself, and she found that her feet were already walking and stationed in to Soul's room. His room, the room she been dying to set foot in. A room that was almost taboo to her senses, because the mere sight could have her control crumpling to its knees.

And her control did just that; crumple.

The room held a very dark aura. Not the evil kind, but the calm and relaxing kind. She walked over and touched his sheets, they were black and red silk and she thought she could just feel his presence in them. With the moon just shining through the crack in the curtain, she sheets looked almost inviting. She giggled at herself, something she hadn't done in a long time. God, she was being a total weirdo and enjoying every minute of it. After examining the room a bit longer, glancing past the book shelf, the desk, the small baby piano and collection of sheet music; she decided to finally get under those oh so inviting red silky sheets. It wasn't like Soul would have noticed, his bed is always messy.

She rolled over towards his iPod that was on the desk, her hand going through the stream of light on the bed from the crack in the curtains. She put on the headphones and smiled at the music. Of course Soul had alternative and jazz, it wouldn't be his ipod if it didn't. She found a familiar song and put it on, a nice, fast beat that made her blood boil. Before she knew it her hand was snaking its way down her jacket, pulling it up slightly to her belly button, and her breathing was getting heavier by the second. But she wouldn't let herself touch though, she couldn't- she was Maka after all; but every time she got near the top of her underwear band, she could feel her body pulse, her body shake, with desire. So instead she just teased herself, countless times over and over again. She would moan softly his name, and then smile to herself. She'd rather torture herself then face the rejection of any grown man, and when she moaned a little louder the next time, after reaching beneath her underwear band and touching herself at the right spot for a quick second of agony, she heard a soft chuckle in the background.

'Fantastic' she thought to herself, half amused and half depressed 'now I'm hearing his voice too…' Maka heard that wonderful low base chuckle again and decided to let her mind get the better of her… she dove down again for a second and moaned out strongly, throwing her head back and smiling. She placed her hand on her stomach again to calm herself down. 'it's getting too hot' she complained to herself. And as if on cue the covers were ripped off of her, and she sat up in a flash to see a white haired weapon grinning like a Cheshire at her from the other side of the bed. She was shocked, she was speechless. What do you say in that kind of situation? She panicked. Here she was sitting on his bed, wearing his jacket, half naked, listening to his iPod, and moaning his name. Could the message be any more clear? 'shit!' she panicked, the tightening of her jaw visually showing her distress.

"So" Soul stated calmly, his hands in his pocket as his rocked back on his heels slightly, his grin growing bigger by the minute. "Whatcha' doing there Maka?" She thought her hormones were going to explode. He had the audacity to stand there and ask her what she was doing. Stand there with his gorgeous grin, amazing white teeth, perfect ruby eyes and his husky voice. Maka looked down to see her chest exposed teasingly and her legs almost glowing from the moon light shining through the crack in the curtains just right. She quickly crawled into fetal position, running a hand through her hair like she always does when she is stressed.

"Maka-Chan…" his mocked with a cute tone, sending chills down her spine. She buried her head in her knees. Angry at herself for being so stupid, and angry at him for using that stupid cutesy voice that pissed her off.

"Maka," She heard him say firmly, as if trying to catch the attention of her. Maka could hear him get closer, but her body reacted on its own. The second she felt him next to her she jumped off the bed awkwardly. She noted the slightly hurt on his face, but he quickly covered it up.

"Sorry Soul. I got scared, some weird noises were happening and I needed some music!" She said weakly, pointing at the iPod and pulling her hair over her shoulder. "I thought you would be home a lot later, so I thought it would be okay, ya know? I'ma just go to my room now and-"

"You got scared," Soul started incredulously, playfully. " …So you decided to touch yourself and whimper out my name hoping…for what exactly?" He gave her a pointed look, teasingly as his eyes shined something dangerous and smug. "I don't think I've heard of people getting scared like that."

"Well I was!" Maka huffed angrily, reprimanding herself in her head for reacting to everything he's saying so childishly. "…and I wasn't calling out your name, you must have heard it wrong. Why would I call out for a bastard like you, neh?" Maka snapped and began storming towards his door.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled, his face holding the expression of annoyance as he shifted off the bed after her.

"Goodnight Soul Evans!" She spat back angrily, swinging open the bedroom door; but Soul was quicker than she was, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, kicking the door shut with his foot. "ugh, let go Soul!"

"Oh stop it you baka. Screaming isn't cool." Soul threw her back on the bed and climbed on top of her, making their foreheads touch. Maka continued to try and struggle, to his disdain, so he held her hands down above her head.

"Maka stop it already! I'm not upset with you or anything! Jesus, this isn't cool."

"I don't care anymore! I just want to go to bed, Soul!" Maka yelled furiously, looking left torwards the headboard, refusing to look at him in the eyes. She didn't want to be exposed to him like this. She didn't want to lose all the friendship they'd built up.

"Just pretend it didn't happen Soul…" Maka's voice softened "…just leave me alone, I'm sorry. "

"Women…" Soul huffed irratated. "Do you think I'd have straddled you on my bed if I didn't want you back?" When he didn't get a response he blew into her ear repeatedly until she faced him.

"You're so dramatic. Just hear me out bookworm." He added the last part to try and ease the tension, Soul didn't like his meister so agitated, let alone at him.

"Dramatic!" Maka yelled facing him, guess Soul's tactic had the opposite desired effect.

"At least I'm not crudely honest! Do you have to use the word 'straddled'? You couldn't say 'you'd think I'd still be talking to you if I didn't want you back' or something? Really!" Maka huffed and ranted some more, her face animated more than a couple battle faces he'd seen over the years.

"This is a dearly intimate moment and you're turning it into-into a juvenile…a juvenile fuck-chance!" Soul immediately softened his eyes when he heard Maka say it. She said a cuss word, and not a simple one, a hard-core cuss word. Maka turned her head again to keep her emotions under control. "It's bad enough I…I love you in the first place. Don't make it harder for Soul, I don't want to be your 'friend with benefits' "

"You are a stupid woman." Soul growled low, agitated at his meister who still didn't trust him the way he wanted. Maka whipped her head back to scream at Soul, but when she saw his eyes she stopped. She felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes were pleading, dark crimson eyes pleading for attention, understanding.

"Do you really think I don't love you, seriously?" Soul asked angry, he white hair cascading down onto her face, nearly tickling her cheeks. His red eyes glowing somehow, piercing into her green hues dominantly. "… You'd think I'm the kind of guy who would fuck you and then pass you on? Have you not been listening to a single thing I've said, ever!"

"Of course I have!" Maka shouted "But all you ever talk about is being cool, and how apparently I'm not cool! All you ever do is make fun of my flat chest-which is flat anymore!; and my book worm ways. Also, when you're feeling oh-so kind, you'll make fun of me for my school girl appearance. Hell, you make fun of me for every. Thing. I. Am." Maka yelled, tears getting ready to stream her cheeks.

"Gah! Cool guys don't just fuck random women Maka!" Soul yelled back, griping her wrists above her head tighter. He took a deep breath, demanding his emotions to calm and reach Maka through the Soul link. "You know I haven't really made fun of you like that for years, besides calling you a bookworm because let's face it-you are. And in reality, there's nothing wrong with that." His voice soften towards the end, breathing evenly onto Maka's face.

"You know I'd do anything, anything for you Maka."

"Well…well whatever I don't care anymore! Just get off of m-" Maka was cut off by surprise in the middle of her sentence by a pair of lips. Maka struggled at first, but eventually gave up seeing Soul was way stronger then she was, and she kinda liked the haze that entered her mind. However, when Soul licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she couldn't help but just fall apart. Above her head she felt Soul take both her hands and hold them, both Maka and Soul gripped each other's palms as the kiss turned from soft, lovey-dovey to hot and heated. She heard Soul growl lowly when she pulled away, gasping for air.

"Soul…" she started, breathless, but still slightly angry.

"Shh" Soul said quickly and dove his hands into her hair, forcing her head upwards so he could trail kisses down here neck. "Just give in already Maka, I love you. I promise." He kissed her collarbone roughly and was rewarded with Maka's desperate moan.

"I'd give up my life for you, I'd give everything to be with you…especially like this." He kept kissing her, down her neck landing on the top of her left breast, his right.

"Let me in, I'll protect you…" He kissed again, a little more roughly.

"I'm not your dad. I'm Soul, remember? How many times have I saved your dumb ass in battle?" He heard her huff, causing her nipple to slip into his mouth. She gave a startled moan and soul laughed against her skin.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Maka.." He kept kissing around her breast, licking and blowing on her nipple softly, only to return with a nipple roughly. He was trying to distract her from the zipper slowly making its way down, all the way down.

"Soul!" Maka moaned and pulled his face up to hers to kiss him. She could feel his hands slid down her bodyas they kissed. She could feel him, she could feel everything, and it was setting her on fire. He then did the unthinkable…he stopped.

"Soul…" Maka said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled, his red eyes boring into her green ones with amusement. He began taking off all his clothes, rather slowly in Maka's opinion. She just couldn't help it, couldn't help but turn her head. He was getting undressed in front of her, he was getting undressed so he and her could do the one thing she been secretly hoping for. And she couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he hovered back on top of her, and she felt his member pulse against the inner side of her thigh. She instinctively threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the junction where the shoulder and neck meet. She couldn't decide if it was from embarrassment or excitement, but she loved what was happening. Maka felt Soul's arm muscles move, which probably meant he gripped the sheets with his hands. She heard him chuckle dangerously again, as his voice came alive with a low, husky base that made Maka want to orgasm right then and there.

"A little excited there, are we love?" He stated teasingly, nuzzling her hair and breathing against her hair. She felt his hand glide up her thigh, her body shook beneath him and she felt his grin extend.

"Oh gosh…" Maka whispered quietly as Soul leaned on his one elbow, and with his other hand began the task of removing Maka's underwear. She swore to the heavens she was going to die from the anticipation. Not only was he taking off her barrier from the very thing that made her a woman, but he was doing it slowly. He would move it down a little, and then brush his fingers over the spot where it once was.

"Soul…" Maka moaned quietly, nibbling on his neck. She secretly hoped that was the right thing to do, since it felt so natural, and the soul link seemed to pulse with pressure slightly.

"Don't tease me Soul…"He chuckled lowly in her ear and finally threw the underwear off and on to the floor, joining his clothes he just had one, and the clothes that usually decorated his carpet.

"Do you love me Maka?" he asked dangerously, with a slight amusement echoing through the chord.

"Of course I love y-" Maka suddenly felt a wave of pleasure just shake her senses and she cried out his name, moving her head away so she could see him, see the way his eyes looked when he was dominating for once, and Maka secretly decided he would dominate in sex forever

Soul rested his forehead against hers and grinned a toothy grin as he thrusted his finger inside her once more. Maka threw her head back and let out a load moan, grabbing hand fulls of his hair, much to Soul's delight, as he closed he's eyes moved towards Maka's hand with a smile. Soul pushed in again and again, sending Maka into fits of pleasure, making Maka cry out and shout his names to the heavens.

"Soul- Soul please just take me already! Jesus…" She pleaded her voice dying off into a whisper, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. He laughed lightly, sliding his finger out to play around her clit.

"Do you want it?" he asked devilishly, thrusting in once more. He felt on fire having the ability to make Maka like this.

"Yes, yes, yes! Soul Please!" Soul felt Maka's body shake, and she shoved his hand away with one of her hands, the other that resided in his hair fisted harder, pulling him down to her face as she thrusted her hips up to meet his and brush against his straining erection. Soul in response gripped the sheets on either side of Maka's head.

"God Maka…" He muttered lowly, his eyes hazed over with lust and adoration. He steadily slide his erection against her clit, beginning to wonder himself why he was drawing out the foreplay so long when she was obviously ready.

"Now Soul…now please!" Maka thrusted up again, her voice breathless and quiet. Soul chuckled and took the hand not fisted in his hair and held it above her head, finger interlaced.

"You want it Maka?" he stated lowly, he breathing quick and short.

"Yes Soul!"

"You want it?" Soul voice grew louder.

"Yes Soul!" Maka pleaded, thrusted her hips up to his while taking his lip into her mouth. He groaned almost like an animal.

And with that he slid into her, desperate.

Maka felt a quick pain at first, but it quickly went away between huffs and soothing words. Maka could feel him inside her, feel his urges to let loose; and god she loved it. Soul was so out of control, his eyes unbashfully cascading up and down her body. His muttering of cuss words made Maka hotter, especially since Soul always tried to refrain from cussing around her.

Soul placed one hand on her hip, getting a better angle and harder pulse. Maka loved it, she loved him, and she loved screaming his name. He gripped her hip tighter as he felt his end coming soon. They were both getting close, getting really close with

Each

Single

Thrust

And Maka was screaming louder and louder. She felt her muscles straining, begging for the end of the marathon. She let go of his hand and buried her face in his neck, panting, screaming for her release. Soul buried his free hand in her hair, grunting and thrusting harder, and harder still…until Maka screamed his name. The best thing he had ever heard in his life, nothing could compare the sheer achomplishment he felt in making the love of his life scream like that as she tightened around him, bringing him over the edge with her. He smiled to himself as he took himself out of Maka, after resting a few minutes inside her. He rested his head on the top of her chest and she repeatedly ran her hands through her hair, humming. Maka was unbelievably happy, to the point when she caught her breath, she started humming.

"…you still remember that song I played for you?" Soul asked wrapping his arms around her, sighing into her chest lightly, content with the world at the moment. "That was forever ago. And a bad song at that."

"It was a great song. I loved it." Maka whispered, running her hand down his back and shoulder blades. Laughing to herself slightly at how unbelievably comfortable this was, and how natural it felt.

"Too bad I screwed up the rhythm and the stroked the wrongs notes, and there was that-"

"Gah! What are you talking about, it was-" Maka paused and continued "…just go to sleep Soul." Maka sighed playfully, pushing him over and laying on his chest. "I'll fight with you about it in the morning." Soul laughed and put one hand around Maka's waist and the other behind his head.

"Yeah, we can 'fight' in the shower next time, neh?"

"Not in your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Maka awoke the next morning with a body that felt, well reborn...and incredible. Maka shifted her position slightly and felt her heart skip when the arm pulled her closer and a head of messy white hair snuggle its face into the back of her neck. She sighed slowly, a calm and enjoyable smile spreading contently on her face. 'what a night' she thought to herself, closing her eyes again. She could feel his fingertips still stroking her body like he did the night before. At least now if he tried to make fun of her again, she could shove it in his face. And when she felt him pull her close again, in an attempt to get comfortable, she felt like the goddess of the world. That was in till, Blair barged in.

"Good Mourning!~" Blair yelled in her usual high pitched voice, her dark violet hair bouncing happily. Maka's eyes shot open as she panicked, well not panic, more like wish-Blair-was-dead-and-not-ruining-her-morning.

"oooOOO~" Blair grinned, walking over to the black bed with red sheets and two naked bodies cuddling contently. "I don't think Maka's papa is going to very happy 'bout this…"

"Go away Blair." Maka heard Soul mumble into her neck. "Don't you have an innocent by-stander to rape or something?" he grumbled, shoving his face deeper into Maka's hair.

"That's not funny Soul-kun! How come you don't cuddle with me naked, nyah?" Blair pouted over dramatically, prompting her boobs higher with her arms, and her tail swinging back and forth.

"Maybe because you work as a prostitute Blair" Maka said half laughing, but half meaning it as well. She felt Soul grin as he lifted up his head.

"But seriously." Soul said growing impatient, his face clearly stating the word "not amused."

"Go away Blair." He stated flatly, resting his chin on Maka's neck so he could still look at blair.

"No Soul-kun it's not fair!" Blair whined playfully, not actually caring about the situation.

"I am a lot prettier than Maka-chan is, look!" and before Soul could try and stop her she poofed (with her magic kitty smoke of sexiness) all her clothes off, and stood in front of the bed in all her might glory, her tail covering her womanhood conveniently.

"See Soul-kun?"

"Blair-" Soul started but before he could finish his sentence, Maka had already decked him in the head and he went flying to the wall next to the window, pulling one side of the curtain down, and renewing the room with unwelcome light. Everyone cringed their eyes slightly.

"What the hell Maka?" Soul grunted, using his hand to keep the side off the side of his face.

"Just shut up, okay?" Maka yelled at him, irritated and hurt. She began gathering her clothes and running into his bathroom.

"Just do your morning ritual while I'm in the shower!" She practically cried out before slamming the bathroom door shut.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, glaring at the cat and beating on the bathroom door lightly. "Its not like that and your know it-"

"But Maka-chan!" Blair interrupted, happy to have caused so much drama so early in the morning. "Soul and I want it in the shower!"

"Shut the fuck up Blair!" Soul yelled, shoving her out of his bedroom and pulling on some boxers.

Maka drowned out any noise with the shower running on her head. She thought she could feel her heart break in to pieces. No one lives through that right? A broken heart? Maka tried to fight back the tears and ignore the constant screaming from outside Soul's bathroom door. In reality she didn't know why she would just pick now to start believing Blair, but she did and it was hurting.

But not as much as it would to finally have some part of Soul and let it go.

What was she doing? She knew better, she was Maka after all.

Maka doesn't take shit from some stupid guy who cheats.

It's considered cheating now right? They had to be dating after last night.

Right?

Maka turned around in the shower and faced the cap. The water was hot and after only being in for a moment or two the entire room was foggy. She let the hot water run down her slender body and rinse through her blond hair. As she ran her hands through her hair and onto her body she remembered the places Soul touched her and she tried her best not to smile. She smelled of Soul, and she loved every second of it. She loved knowing that she slept in his bed last night. That his arms and his voice were all hers last night.

But probably only for that night.

It pissed her off.

"You such a jealous idiot sometimes" she laughed to herself out loud, half heartedly.

"Yeah that pretty much sums you up." Soul grunted against the shower door, as he began to open it.

"Jesus!" Maka screamed shoving herself to the opposite wall in the shower. "What the hell are you doing? I'm taking a shower here!"

"I'm making sure you know that I love you." Soul stated irritated and stepping into the shower.

"Because apparently you think I still like to fuck other women."

"Did that sentence require the word 'fuck'?" Maka shoved back at him with just as much irritation. She laughed to herself because it felt so natural to see Soul step in the shower with her, as everything with Soul did. "Really?"

"Way to totally avoid the point Maka." Soul said with an edge in his voice, though she knew he was joking around. "Way to totally avoid the fucking point."

"You know you're not cool okay?" Maka snapped back, just as playful, though she yelled at herself mentally for letting him off the hook so easily. She began making an attempt to get the shampoo bottle on the shelf behind Soul. But before she could reach it he grabbed her wrist and pulled her face close to him.

" I am cool Maka. " He stated loudly, grinning. "…If I wasn't cool, you wouldn't love me." Soul whispered huskily against her lips before letting her go and grabbing the bottle for himself. He plopped some shampoo onto his hair and gave the bottle to Maka, moving his hands around against his skull to lather his hair.

"No…"Maka said calmly, contently placing the bottle back on the shelf slightly behind him.

"No I wouldn't love you actually." When Soul didn't respond she took the chance to watch him for a moment. She watched as a glaze of just pure love glossed her eyes. She did love him. And as she watched him she saw the way his arms moved, the way he breathed, the way he lived. She felt her heart swell, and she even giggled a little bit as he washed the shampoo out and cursed when he got shampoo in his eye. Yep, he was cool alright. Cool guys defiantly get shampoo in their eyes.

"Damn it…" he groaned still rubbing his eye, glaring at her though the other for laughing at him."Hey Maka can you hand me the soap, since you need something useful to do besides laughing at me?"

"Oh yeah-"Maka stuttered out of her trance and grabbed it, giving it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I hate this stupid shampoo it sucks-" Soul made a desperate attempt to catch the soap he just dropped, him and Maka both moving around in the shower to try and catch it, but at last it fell and Soul cursed under his breath. "Fuck me."

"I don't think that was really necessary." Maka laughed, shaking her head at him while pushing Soul away a little bit so she could get it. "Your clumsy sometimes Soul, I didn't know 'cool' guys were so clumsy."

"Not as clumsy as-"Soul could feel Maka grin as her mouth encased over his member. His thoughts and body froze on cue, and he had to force his brain to tell his arms to grip the walls of the shower to stay up. He felt Maka's tongue move around his tip teasingly and her mouth going down and back up at least a couple of times, but Soul wasn't really in the position to concentrate on what she was doing. More like what his body was feeling.

Maka teased a little longer, gliding her tounge along the bottom of his now erect and throbbing cock. She stood up and gave Soul the soap bar. Soul hadn't opened his eyes yet to look at her, but her grin was in the air.

"Yeah…" Maka said embarrassed slightly. "I read that in a book once, but –"Before she could finish her sentence Soul had her backed up against the shower wall, the back of her knees in his hands.

"You." Soul managed to say with a strong tone, resting his forehead against hers while sliding the tip of his erection against her opening.

"God sometimes Maka…you're just to…too god damn perfect." He whispered breathless And with that Soul opened his eyes and starred into Maka's olive hues. He starred into them and took pleasure in starring into them as he thrusted into her. He watched her green hues as they widened slightly, and glazed over with lust, her mouth hanging open. His pride swell to make his Maka feel these things, and he continued to watch her eyes as an emotion of complete pleasure exploded inside them and he grinned in triumph.

"Soul!" Maka moaned intensely, one arm around in neck and the other hands gripping hair on the side of his face. She tried her best to keep her eyes into his. But the feeling, the pure pleasure running through her veins was making it extremely difficult.

"God." She cried out.

"God, Soul please go faster...please." Soul slammed into her hard, and she cried his name out, looking directly into his eyes.

"What do you say Maka?" Soul asked, his eyes flashing dangerously, as his lowered her vision to her lips, taking in the bottom fleshy pink lip and nibbling on it slightly, only to soothe it with his tongue and let go.

"Tell me what you say Maka and I swear to god I will go as fast as I can" Soul felt her grip tighten and she whispered the word 'fuck' under her breath. His erection pulsed in response, and he found out quickly his steady fetish of making Maka curse.

"Tell me Maka." Soul said louder, feeling his release growing near from the sheer slickness and tightness of her, along with his urge to make Maka scream tearing his insides apart.

"For gods sakes say it Maka! Say it so I can fuck you senseless right here, and listen to you scream my name out!" Soul slammed into her again and again as a teaser and Maka whispered what he wanted under her breath.

"I can't hear you" Soul whispered huskily, a pleading emotion mixed in. "I. Need. To. Hear. You. "

"Soul…"Maka moaned harshly gripping his hair tighter.

"Soul please, please" Maka paused and gave Soul a pleading looking, hoping maybe it would make hims give in and move; but when that didn't seem to work she kissed Soul, whispering right against his lips. "Just fuck me Soul…" and with that Soul couldn't ask anymore, he lost it. His lips crashed into hers and he pumped her for everything he was worth-and god, he was worth a lot. The shower water poured down and Maka gasped away from his lips to scream in her climax, as she pulled Soul head into her collar bone and cried out into his hair.

"…fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Soul yelled loudly against her skin, his body shaking into hers as his came against her tight, moist walls. Holding her tightly against him as he rode out his orgasm, he finally let Maka's feet hit the bottom of the shower, much to her relief.

They both stood there for a second, catching their breath. It wasn't too long before Soul picked her up bridal style, turned around so his back was against the wall, and sat down on to the floor of the shower.

"Soul?" Maka asked quietly, he wet hair sticking her the sides of her face. Soul responded by wrapping on arm completely around her waist and the other hand dove into her hair as he twisted her head up slightly at an angle to rest his forehead against hers.

"What?" He asked quietly, calmly, his eyes still shut. Maka laughed very lightly, her breath barely coasting across his face. She decided to put both hands on the sides of his face, and give him a light peck on the lips.

"What?" he asked again, an annoyance in his voice, though it was thoroughly smothered with adoration.

"You're so cute sometimes." She laughed, predicting his reaction.

"I'm not cute." Soul growled pulling his face away and putting his hand on her upper thigh comfortably.

"Jeez. I can't even enjoy a peaceful moment with you." He half teased, grumbling under his breath about how uncool it was to be called cute.

"Yeah yeah." Maka said surprisingly happy. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your man-pride."

"My man-pride?" Soul chuckeld lightly, raising his brows just a tad. He then decided to use his hand to push Maka's chin up slightly so he could put butterfly kisses down on her neck.

"My pride is too big to break."

"Okay" she laughed sarcastically, relaxing even more under his kisses. "Didn't know you were BlackStar in surprise." She then decided to say something suddenly, feeling the tingly feeling coarse through her body.

"This should be our mourning routine." Maka joked halfheartedly.

"Oh hell yeah." Soul growled huskily, holding her closer to him.

"I was joking Soul!"

"Too late."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka stood in front of her body mirror, only dressed in her bra and underwear. She was fiddling with her dirty blond hair, flipping it and placing it where she thought it would make her look, what Soul had grown accustomed to calling pretty girls, "hot". She had known Soul for years now, they had lived together for what seemed like decades, and she had just realized her feelings for him in the past year. She was 19 now, finally grown into her womanhood and proud to say she had breast to compete with. Well, breast to compete with on a normal basis.

Maka twirled in front of he mirror, she wasn't happy with herself. She had bought these red lingerie pieces in hopes if she ever got to confess to Soul, she have these underneath to surprise him. Maka sighed and stared into her own eyes, she couldn't see any confidence at all and in fact she thought she saw misery. Maka placed her forehead against the mirror and closed her eyes.

"…I'm never good enough." She whispered quietly. "Why can't I? What can't I just…" Maka felt a tear streaming down her cheek. "It just NOT FAIR." She yelled frustrated and threw the mirror on the floor, a loud crashing noise of glass hitting the ground. Maka jumped back and sighed heavily, now she had to clean it up.

"Maka, you all right in there?" Soul said knocking on her bedroom door. "Breaking things is supposed to be my talent." He chuckled quietly.

"Oh ha-ha Soul." Maka said trying to sound sarcastic. "I just knocked something over by accident, its fine go away." She replied trying to make her voice sound even.

"Pushy much tiny-tits? I was just trying to see if something was wrong, jeez." Soul said flatly and started to walk away.

"Well I didn't ask help from an asshole who can't forget childhood nicknames!" Maka yelled back walking forward without thinking and stepping on a piece of glass. "Ow!" She yelped and fell back onto her bed. Soul cracked the door open slightly and yelled in.

"Hey you okay-" Soul stopped and moved the door open some more to try and view the seen. Maka began to yell loudly as pink spread across her face.

"Soul! Get out you idiot! I'm fine, get out get out get out!" She screamed attempting to get up but falling back on her bead wincing when the glass went deeper into her foot. "Urgh Soul just GET OUT!"

Soul snapped out of his gaze and quickly went over to Maka, taking a cover on her bed and throwing it over her. "Well how was I supposed to know you were half naked?!" He yelled kneeling on the floor and grabbing her ankle.

"Soul I don't need your help, just get out!" She yelled trying to yank her foot away, but Soul had a tight grip on it.

"Maka will you just stand fucking still?! I trying to get the glass piece out and then I'll leave, god damn." Soul argued back in frustration.

"Well-" Maka muttered trying to come back with a response. Instead she tightened her blanket around her and watched as Soul looked intently at her foot. As he pulled out a tiny piece of glass she winced from the pain. "ow..."

"Jeez…" Soul mumbled throwing the piece back on the floor. "If you're going to have woman hissy fits do it on something now breakable or something." Soul said sighing.

"Hissy fits?! I wasn't having a hissy fit thank you very much and by the way at least I wouldn't THROW the glass BACK on the floor you idiot!"

"pfft whatever Maka, at least I have enough self esteem to not throw a mirror that could hurt me on the floor." Soul responded flatly sweeping some glass with his shoe over to the wall.

"I don't have low self esteem thank you!"

"Okay Maka, that's why you were standing in front of the mirror in that" he pointed to her bag that had the label Victoria Secret on it "and judging yourself."

"How would you know?! Were you watching you pervert!"

"No Maka!" Soul yelled "It pretty obvious since I've only lived with you for half a decade!"

"Well-" Maka stuttered trying to think of something. "Just get out already it's none of your business!"

"Maka guys don't like girls who are always critiquing themselves."

"It doesn't matter get out Soul!" Maka yelled tears started to come down.

"Whatever." Soul responded "He's an asshole anyway."

"Yeah" Maka whispered wiping her eyes "he is an asshole…" She tightened her grip on her blanket and yelled "He's a big, fat, white haired, red eyed asshole from hell!" and with that she stood up and pushed Soul out of the her room, slamming the door and locking the door.

"Maka! Maka open the door!" Soul yelled.

Maka knelt down and put her head in her knees, crying. "Go away…" she whispered "Go away Soul…"

"Maka, god your such an idiot! Just let me in!" Soul growled with his forehead against the door. He closed his eyes and listen, he could hear Maka quietly sobbing to herself and he knelt down, his forehead still touching the door. "Maka-chan, just let me in, it's okay…"

"No-no it's not Soul." Maka mumbled rubbing her eye. "You're my partner; I don't want to loose that…" rubbing her eyes some more Maka got up and wrapped the blanket around her like a towel. "Lets-" she paused for a minute to sniffle "Lets just forget about this whole thing, okay Soul?"

"I don't want to forget about it Maka" Soul responded boldly. ".."

"Urgh, letting you in isn't going to do a god damn thing Soul!" Maka yelled stomping her foot. "Just go away already!"

"Just let me in already Maka!"

"Go away!"

"Let me in!"

"GO AWAY!"

"JUST LET ME THE FUCK IN MAKA!"

"Urgh, fine!" Maka screamed opening the door and looking down "What?!"

"It's about time" Soul sighed grinning.

"Okay, the doors open. Now go get a broom for m-"

Before Maka knew it Soul had picked her open and carried her to his room. Maka herself barely realized what was happening until She had been thrown on a bed with Soul lips attached to hers.

"mdmhphmmjsjsh" Maka mumbled while kissing Soul. He grinned to himself, tearing the blanket away from Maka's body and beginning kisses down her neck, "Soul" Maka began saying "S-soul you could have just told me that-Oh!"

"God" Soul muttered "do you ever shut up woman?" He snaked his down underneath Maka's red underwear and pressed firmly; being rewarded with Maka's body shaking a gasp of pleasure. "That's better…" he chuckled.

Maka lifted her hips with each pump of Soul's fingers. She grasped Soul hair with her hands, moaning his name right into his ear, causing Soul to go even faster; which caused her to cry out louder.

"Soul-" she moaned pulling his body closer to hers. She began to tug on his shirt and pants, all of which ended up on the floor and soon after his was naked. Soul was grinning uncontrollably, taking off the rest of Maka's undergarments. He soon found a blushing blond underneath him, and it made him feel uneasy; was Maka ready for this? He looked down at her, a feeling of passion and love for his partner. She responded with her usual bright, bold green eyes. "Soul?" She said her voice full of love. She sat up onto her elbows and pecked him on the lips, smiling as her eyes returned to his crimson ones. "Soul." She said again.

"Neh, didn't I tell you to shut up?" he said crashing his lips into hers and guiding her ankle around his waist and positioning himself. "…But I didn't tell you" he whispered in her ear "that I love you Maka-chan…" and with that he thrusted inside of her and Maka's head shot back as she yelled out. He paused, though un-wanting, to wait untill she said if it was okay…which he was hoping is soon. "Maka…" he growled with lust.

"Soul!" Maka said wrapping her arms around his neck and barring her head in his neck. "Soul, oh god…"

"Maka" Soul said slowly. Maka could feel him slightly move inside of her.

"Soul wait-"

"gah I can't Maka!" Soul interrupted her and thrusted into her again, not pausing and continuing to dive into her, over. And over. And over.

"Soul!" Maka yelled right into his ear. "Soul-God Soul…."

Soul gripped the headboard and repeated pounding into his partner; being fueled by Maka's cries in his ears. "Maka…" Soul moaned gripping the headboard tighter. He soon found a pair of soft hands over top of his as Maka lay back down on the bed and gripped the headboard with him. He looked down at her as she thrashed her head left and right, calling out his name. It made him feel like a man. "God Maka!" He yelled grabbing the back of knee and pushing in harder.

"Soul…" Maka yelled thrusting upward into his hips. "Soul stop I-I'm going come."

"Good.." he replied gripping the back of her other knee. "Come for me right now Maka…"

"But Soul!"

"God Maka just come!"

" But Soul!"

"Maka for Jesus Christ" he yelled pounding into her one last time as they both came. Everything slowed for a minute, no talking. Soul and Maka both panted, as soul let go of her legs, she hooked them around his waist and he placed his forehead on hers. "Do you really Maka?" he said breathless "Do you really need to be stubborn during sex?" he passed sliding out and going down on his elbows so their foreheads were still touching. He starred into her eyes. "God, you don't shut up do you?" he chuckled.

"Well…" Maka said looking away and rubbing her hands down his arms "You love me anyway, right?" she blushed and starred back into his crimson eyes. "You put up with me being stubborn and I…" she paused for a moment "I put up with your unusual white hair of hotness."

"Hotness?" Soul said with a grin "Since when do you compliment me?"

"I don't" she snapped putting her hands over her chest.

"Whoah, don't need to get defensive!" he chuckled. "I do believe you just did though, you can't deny that. Only an idiot would."

"Then I guess I'm an idiot then, huh?" She smiled

"Okay not your trying to be stubborn, I'm gonna go." He laughed rolling off of her and lying sideways next to her, putting an arm behind his head. "Go to sleep."

"But-"

"God woman!" he yelled rolling his eyes and turning over the other way.

"Soul~" Maka laughed snuggling up behind him and barring her face in his hair. "I love you…" she whispered calmly.

"yeah yeah…" he yawned as he pulled one of her legs over his so he could stroke it comfortably. Maka huffed in his hair and pinched his back. "Ow!" he grunted "I love you too" Soul chuckled "jeez…"


End file.
